kommissar_fuchsfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Likos96
Hi, Kommissar Fuchs Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Likos96. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Fuchs111 (Diskussion) 14:25, 25. Sep. 2010 Willkommen Ich muss sagen, der Artikel "Kommissar Hund" ist dir gar nicht schlecht gelungen. Weiter so! Ach übrigens, ich bin nicht so wie XenonX3 aus dem PF-Wiki, ich lösche nur Mist. Und zu Gustav111. Ich würde ihn ja zum Admin machen, aber leider weiß ich nicht, wie das geht. Gutes Gelingen bei neuen Artikeln-- Fuchs111 13:58, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass du nicht so wie Xenon bist. --Likos96 18:59, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kommissar Hund Ist Kommissar Hund von dir? Für den ersten Artikel gar nicht schlecht. Weiter so! Gustav111 18:29, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, habe gerade auch den zweiten erstellt.(Zeit-Gameboy) Gruß --Likos96 20:34, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Pssst! Das ist geheim! Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich XenonX3 einen doofen Löschfreak! --''anonym'' Neue Artikel Sehr schön, du hast gute Artikel gemacht, und auch andere überarbeitet :-) Aber es gibt noch Artikel die du machen könntest, z. B. Bello. Er ist ein Hund, der im Ywet-Tierquartier lebt. Er kam nur in "Fuchslocks Rückkehr" vor. GRÜßE --Fuchs111 19:24, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) KF-Wiki Hauptseite Kommissar Fuchs Wiki warum ist da alles verschwunden? Frage--Fuchs111 15:40, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Nicht so schlimm! Und noch zu Gustav111, ich kenne ihn persönlich, & ich glaube zwar, dass er ein guter Benutzer ist, aber ich hab' schon mal ein paar Mängel entdeckt, die sich nicht so leicht an ihm beheben lassen werden. --Fuchs111 17:26, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gustav111 He's my Schoolfriend :-) --Fuchs111 17:31, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Liste unvorhandener Artikel Charaktere Tobias "Toby" Kleidermann Fälle Das stellt eine Liste wichtiger, unvorhandener Fälle dar Frankenschwein Die Vernichtung Kuddelmuddel in New York Zubehör Special-Uhr Zeit-Handy (bitte kurzfassent, denn es ist von Egyt) Laserkaugummi So, das sind die wichtigsten Sachen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, Benutzer Diskussion: Fuchs111 --Fuchs111 17:48, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Genau, bald sind Ferien! Aber dann kümmere ich mich auch ums Wiki und Tim Bartel hat mir gesagt, dass der Wikilook (meiner Ansicht) hässlicher sein wird. Ich frag ihn, ob man monacoskin behalten kann. Ach, wir haben nun Projektwoche und dann Ferius Calambus :-) Fuchs111 18:13, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage: Charaktere Naja, Dark Kat und Facandos sind zwar Charaktere, aber Facandos kommt erst bei einer noch nicht bestätigten Fallnummer vor, obwohl sein Auftreten feststeht. Und Dark Kat ist nicht ganz offiziell, denn es sind komplett zu wenig Infos über sie. ' 'Grüße: '''--''Fuchs111 15:07, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC)'' Tobias "Toby" Kleidermann er ist ein Diener des King of de Night. Er bestellt nämlich Klamotten. Er kommt ursprünglich aus Deutschland. Tobias Kleidermann Diese Seite ist sehr gut, doch Egyt ist keine Böse Gruppe, sondern nur eine Geheimorganisation die versucht, Fälle zu lösen damit Ywet sie nicht lösen kann. Gustav111 17:38, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Deine Artikel VERY WELL DONE! GRÜßE --Fuchs111 17:43, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) herausforderungen Ich hab das Wiki darauf programmiert! Viel Glück bei Abzeichen--Fuchs111 19:36, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen vor allem zusammen Erstens: Nenn es lieber '''Kommissar Fuchs Wiki: Vorlagen vor allem zusammen. Und nun die Vorlagen: Charaktere Zubehör Ywetarbeiter Fälle Songs So, ein par fallen mir jetzt nicht ein, aber ich glaube, das recht erstmals. Grüße --Fuchs111 07:59, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Abzeichen Ich hab' grad' GOLD gemacht. Hoffe, das du's auch schaffst. Grüße --Fuchs111 08:13, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ACHTUNG! Solltest heute was überarbeiten, SILBERAUSZEICHUNG --Fuchs111 08:21, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die Fragen 1. Ja, es gibt mehr Firmmen, aber als Standart reichen die momentanen. 2.Den song "Dummer Kot"kann ich von meinem WordProgramm kopiere und eintragen. 3.Zu Gold: 14 Tage lang jeden Tag am Wiki arbeiten, 2000ste Bearbeitung, hinzufügen von 250 Bildern :-), 250 Seiten kategorisieren und 250mal Bearbeiten. 4.Oben neben Textlayout steht Einfügen. '''Signatur & Vorlage brauchst du nicht zu beachten, und auch nicht da das Gitternetz. Dann sind da 3 Zeichen. Ein mit Film, eins mit Galerie & eins mit nur einem '''Bild. '''Klicke auf das Bild und dann kommt eine Galerie. Da sind 8 Bilder. Klicke auf nächste 8, wenn du ein anderes Bild einfügen willst. Klicke auf eines der Bilder und sschwupps, stellst du alles ein und dan drücke auf Datei einfügen. Grüße --Fuchs111 08:48, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Platin Wusstest du schon das wenn man ein Jahr Täglich auf dem Wiki arbeitet man Platin bekommt(250 Punkte).Gustav111 20:31, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Liste unvorhandener Artikel '''Charaktere Keine, denn Gustav111 will den letzten fehlenden machen. Fälle Eine Liste wichtiger Fälle Umzugssabotage? Tiere überall!? Zubehör Anti-Molecullarblasen Bilder Komisch, da sind 2 Bilder, aber 1 fehlt. Naja, das passiert mir auch manchmal, mit Erklärung: Mein Internet spinnt! ''' Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 11:27, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gold Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das Gold ist morgen da & du überholst '''Gustav111. Grüße--"Kommissar" Fuchs 11:36, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Deine Frage Nun, das liegt an Wikia die den Look ändern. Nämlich von Monaco in den neuen total doofen Wikia-Look. Nun, du gehst oben auf Likos96 und dann erscheint 'ne Fläche. DA STEHT AUCH "Einstellungen". Da gehst du drauf. Nun gehst du auf Skin. Da steht "Wikias neuer Look", "Monaco" & "MonoBook". Klicke auf Monaco, Einstellungen speichern und es geht hoffentlich der alte Look zurück. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 13:40, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: Den Monaco gibt es nur bis 10.November, dann entweder den hässlichen neuen Look mit Herausforderungen oder den alten Wikipedia Style (MonoBook) ohne Herausforderungen. Ähm, ich würde dir raten, heute aufs Wiki zu gehen und was zu machen, wenn du Gold ''haben willst. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 08:41, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Diese Auszeichungen 1.Nun, '''Flinker Agent '''ist eine Sonderauszeichung, die man bei 100 Bearbeitungen an 1. Tag bekommt. 2.'Charakter-Bearbeitungen sind eigentlich relativ wünschenswert, da man dann noch mehr Punkte toppen kann. Grüße von "Kommissar" Fuchs 10:12, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Das weiß ich nicht so genau. '' Diese Problem kommt manchmal vor. Diese Auszeichungsleiste muss ja erst laden. Melde dich ab & dann an, vielleicht funktionierts dann??? Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 12:28, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: beim Abmelden erscheint der neue Look! Punkte Dafuer, wenn du Chita Yateneda bearbitest, gibt es 10 Punkte. Bücher Nun ja, ich bin der autor des buches und hab' schon alle normalen fälle vorzeitig geschriebn, dann aber werde ich sie überarbeiten. die seite fälle ist nur zur info über einige gecshichten. außerdem kannst du auf kommissar-fuchs.de gehen, da sind schon fälle. grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 11:36, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fälle Auf http://www.kommissar-fuchs.de kannst du welche lesen, deine Meinung sagen und Infos herausinden. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:10, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich werde mich nun auch um kommissar fuchs de kümmern müssen, und nicht so oft Fragen beantworten. Sorry --"Kommissar" Fuchs 15:01, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) #WEITERLEITUNG Kommissar Fuchs Gut, ich sperre ihn ja. Wenn du heute Charaktere bearbeitest gibt's Silber. Grüße --"Kommissar" Fuchs 14:18, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: Hatte gestern nicht so viel Zeit, ihn zu sperren. Kategorie:Diskussion Kategorie:Diskussionsseiten Stubs Die hab' ich abgeschaltet, denn Seiten 'über '''Stubs gibt es hier nicht. Wenn dann Seiten '''von Stubs, da ich denn Text nicht verändern, bleibts leider so, bis man den Text änderen kann. Gruß --"Kommissar" Fuchs 09:33, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC)